


When In Russia

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma woke up to what should have been an impossible scenario. Bucky Barnes naked in bed with her half way across the world in Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Russia

Jemma woke up to what should have been an impossible scenario. Bucky Barnes naked in bed with her half way across the world in Russia.

It was cold where her skin was exposed, and at first she thought it was because the air was on. 

Jemma pushed herself out of bed, disentangling herself from the body around her, and went in search of the thermostat. There was a beautiful throw folded at the end of the bed, half hanging off the end. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself, grateful for the warmth from the plush material.

As she stood she quickly realized how extravagant the room really was.

‘Where are we going?’ She’d asked Bucky as he kissed her on a curb and gave instruction to the driver in Russian. He’d said ‘My hotel’, but she’d had no idea what he really meant by hotel.

And when they entered said hotel she hadn’t really had time to pay attention.

Which is why she didn’t make it far from the bed once she woke. She stopped in shock at the large window in the bedroom. Moscow was covered in snow. It wasn’t just snow though, it was beautiful. The view…there was no way to describe it. 

But it was still cold.

Something brushed her back and Jemma inhaled sharply. "This is a little more luxurious then I was expecting."

"I have my ways."

At his statement, and the room she was in, Jemma couldn't help but think this was purposely orchestrated. Finally, she turned and was ready to demand answers. "I get the feeling I'm a little slow in this case." His eyebrow cocked slightly and a corner of his lips tipped up in amusement. There was stubble now on his face. He looked entirely to sexy. 

"You slow? I doubt that," he said and slid an arm around her waist.

Jemma couldn't feel his skin against hers, not with the blanket wrapped around her. That didn't mean that her heart still didn't stutter at the gesture. "I have the tendency to get caught up in things." He watched her with amusement still. "Bucky..." She almost whined.

"I'll admit that it wasn't unplanned on my part." Bucky brought his hand up and brushed her hair from her face. He leaned in, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and looked down at her. "Why are you out of bed?"

Jemma was overwhelmed. She still hadn't adjusted to the time change first of all. Second, when Bucky had made his move that night she had been totally caught off guard. They flirted, a lot, and Jemma had always thought, hoped, that there was something deeper between them. What happened that night wasn't anything she regretted, but she was in unfamiliar surroundings, and in a room that was much to luxurious for a SHIELD agent on assignment. There was to much going on around her, to much changing. She released a shaky sigh as she tried to settle herself.

"What is it?"

Damn him and his assassin training. She hated his ability to read body language. Not only was she a terrible verbal lair, but when it came to Bucky she was evidently a terrible physical liar too. "I'm trying to process," Jemma responded. "It's not going well." That smile, the amusement, it was gone. Instead his brow drew together and his lips made a firm line. "This is a lot."

"What does that mean?"

His tone had also changed. Jemma recognized that slow detachment and felt his hand loose on her waist. Immediately she regretted the way she worded her troubles. Perhaps she'd kept her distance to much. They flirted, but she was ways the one that ended it. He touched her and she shied away. Bucky, her feelings for Bucky, both scared her, they overwhelmed her. He was a complicated person with a personality that few could understand. Jemma liked to think she knew him better then most, but even she wouldn't claim to understand everything about him. "We've never talked about this. I need to talk about things so that I understand. I need to-."

"It isn't science Jemma. You don't have to have all the answers."

She swallowed nervously at that thought.

"You're scared."

At his discovery she looked away, embarrassed. Jemma didn't want to be scared. She was a grown woman.

"I'm sorry."

At that she looked back up at him, surprised at his apology.

"I didn't think this through,” he said looking genuine and apologetic. “I just knew what I wanted and-."

"What do you want?" She asked quickly, all of a sudden needing to know. Maybe that was it. The fear of the unknown. If she knew what he felt... "I'd rather know then have to guess." Then he smiled again. It made her heart pound a little faster.

"First, I want you to ditch this," he yanked on the blanket, "and get you back in the bed with me."

She pursed her lips to fight a smile.

"Second," he began then sighed, his smile dropping slowly. "Jemma I want you, now and when we go home. This wasn't meant to be one night." He brought his hand back to her face and leaned in. "Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered with a small smile. Then he closed the distance and kissed her. It was gentle at first, but it deepened quickly and his hand slid into her hair where he gripped it. Just hours ago he'd done the same thing as she rode him and he trailed his mouth down her neck and to her breast. The entire night was a blur. His head between her legs, the feel of him pushing into her. Her cry of surprise and pleas as he sped up the pace and jerked into her roughly. Her body remembered to, because it was already responding to the kiss. The warmth of the blanket was the last thing she wanted. Jemma dropped it and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body flush against his. Cool metal and warm hands settled on her waist and slid down over her ass. He was hard against her stomach and her womb clenched with need. When his hands slid back to her waist he pushed and Jemma walked backwards blindly. She stumbled over the blanket and his hands tightened. The rest of the walk to the bed was spent with her laughing against his lips. He grinned down at her and then suddenly he was scooping her up and tossing her onto the bed. Jemma gasped as she hit the large mattress.

"You bounced," he said with a smile and crawled onto the bed towards her.

Jemma moved backwards away from him, but he grabbed both knees and pulled her back. "I did not," she whispered as he settled between her legs, trapping her body with his weight.

"It's okay," he said in a low voice as he lowered his lips again to hers. "I think it's cute."


End file.
